Discoveries
by Doctorwhogirl777
Summary: Ciara is an ordinary girl that had just moved back to her hometown, Forks. While she is there, she ends up meeting The Doctor and she takes her on adventures. Then, he decides to take her back home and while he was walking her home, they meet some new creatures. All is good until people started to disapear. How will The Doctor stop this? Will he get help from the creatures?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY THING FROM DOCTOR WHO!**

"So, Doctor, what are we ganna see next? The Rings of Saturn? London, 1869?" I asked The Doctor. He had already taken me to

present day China. I've always had an interest in China. That's why The Doctor had taken me. He had also taken me to the planet of

Pluto, the smallest planet in our solar system. Even though I know there are many other planets out there, he won't take me to them.

He said he didn't want to overwhelm me, he said he was going "easy."

The Doctor looked at me and smiled. "Even better." The TARDIS made an abrupt halt, we've landed.

I smiled widely. "Where are we Doctor?"

"Take a look."

I was jumping out of my skin waiting to see what was just outside of those blue doors. I sprinted to the doors and when I opened

them, I felt a weird familiarity. It was a very green forest. _Why do I feel like I know this place? _I asked myself.

I looked at The Doctor. "Where are we?" I asked The Doctor again.

He had a serious look on his face. "Home."

My face dropped to the floor. I didn't want to go home, yet. I was having too much fun with The Doctor. I wanted to explore more

sights. I wanted to go on adventures. Apparently, The Doctor didn't think the same way. "Doctor!" I started to complain when he cut

me off.

"Now don't start with me Ciara. I told two trips and two trips only and that was two trips." He crossed his arms.

"But Doctor, you said the TARDIS is a time- machine, right? You can take me on a few more trips and I could go back and no one would

even notice I was gone." I said surely.

The Doctor didn't think so. "Ciara, you know I can, but _you _know _you _can't. You're only 15, you have priorities here."

I sighed. I knew he is right; I just couldn't abandon my family here without an excuse. Plus I have school coming up and I can't pass

that out, even though I so would. _Gr. _I hate it when The Doctor is right.

"Alright." I paused. "Can you at least take me home, I have no idea where we are." Luckily, part of The Doctor's generosity side of his

brain is still intact.

"Of course." The Doctor said.

It was quiet for a while. I was too wrapped up in my thoughts. My family and I just moved back here. We've lived here in Forks until I

was nine and my dad got a better job offering in California. We're back now because my dad got an even better job offering from his

old job.

School was starting in less in a month now. _Ugh._

I didn't notice when The Doctor had stopped moving.

"Doctor?" I called.

"Shhh." The Doctor commanded me. _Did he just shush me? _I raised my eyebrows. He continued. "Look over there." He point forward,

ahead from us.

I had to squint to see what he was talking about, but I saw nothing.

"Doctor, what you looking at?"

"SHHH!" _He shushed me again!_

Then I heard some rustling from the bushes ahead of us. Suddenly, two people, flanked by another two creatures I have never seen

before, emerged from the bushes. I stared in utter horror.

**NOTE: Thank you for reading this story ****_again. _****I took it down and put it back up because I wanted to change a few things. Soo...**

**yeah. THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Doctor!" I whispered quietly. It's been quiet for a whole minute. The two people and the two creatures are still standing there, waiting for a response from us. The Doctor, as well, still standing in silence.

"DOCTOR!" I whispered more loudly. I'm pretty sure they couldn't hear me. After all, I could barley see them.

Finally, The Doctor responded in a low murmur. "If anything happens, I want you to run back to the TARDIS as quickly as you can, don't look back. I'm not sure how fast those creatures can run. Once you're inside, I want you to lock the door." He looked at my face, reading the worry. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." He said with a sure smile. How could he smile when there are two things that look hungry to me. "Remember, when I say run, you _run_. Understand?"

I nodded. I wasn't able to speak. This could be the last time I can see The Doctor.

The Doctor then stepped forward and did some thing I didn't expect. "HELLO!" He said, no, yelled as a matter- of- fact, with a gentle smile.

_What the _hell_ is he doing? Is he _trying_ to get us killed?_

I blinked and all of a sudden, the two people and the things were just feet away from us. I gasped quietly at how quick they were. _Wait a minute, there _human,_ aren't they? _I didn't need to answer that. _No, no they are not. _Yep, I'm going to die today. If they were fast, imagine how fast the furry one's are.

Now they are close up, I got a good look at them. Both are male. One had light blonde hair and the other had a reddish brown color. They both have golden irises, pale skin, look like gentle people and the most important feature, they are incredibly beautiful. They made my heart race.

As for the furry one's, they look like very, very large dogs with big paws and black noses. One of them had tan, woodsy fur and the smaller one had a light gray color. _Aw, there so adorable! _As you can tell I'm a dog person.

The blonde one spoke. "Hello."

I gasped at his voice. It was like the most beautiful bells chiming.

"I'm The Doctor and this is Ciara." The Doctor said. I however, smiled shyly and waved.

"I'm Carlisle. This is Edward, Seth and Leah." He motioned his hand to the other handsome one and then to the creatures. They had names?

The blonde one called Carlisle continued. "So what brings you to Forks?" He asked genially.

"Well, I was just bringing Ciara home and landed here in the forest. Just out of curiosity, what kind of creatures are you?"

_DOCTOR! _I screamed in my head._ WHY THE HELL DID HE _DO_ THAT!_

This time, Edward spoke, "Uh, we're human."

The Doctor didn't look convinced. "No, you're not. Ciara," He looked at me, "Can you run that fast?"

I shook my head. I thought only animal and cars had _that _kind of speed.

"It's funny Doctor." Edward said.

"What is?" The Doctor said, looking suspious.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Edward said with a laugh. How did he know The Doctor wasn't human? Has he seen him before?

"I'm human." The Doctor confirmed with a sure face.

"Doctor, we can hear your hear beats. You have two." Carlisle said.

Surprise crossed his face. I waited for The Doctor to deny the statement. Then, he did some thing I expected, he smiled.

"Good hearing." He paused. "Now, can you please tell me what you _all_ are."

The pales one's looked at each other, and then me. _Uh oh this can't be good._

"Er, Doctor, if you us to tell you, she has leave." Edward said.

This time, I spoke. "Why?" I wanted to know to.

"Yes, why?" The Doctor said. He had my back.

Edward hesitated. "She just can't."

"Doctor." I said, looking at him. Only he wasn't looking at me, he was staring at Carlisle and Edward. I looked away but, from the corner of my eye, I can see Edward mouth _Trust us._

"She is welcome to stay at our house while we discuss. My family is there and some friends. Don't worry, she will be plenty safe at the house."

The Doctor took his word for it. He looked at me, than at them, then at me again. "Ciara, why don't you stay at there house, for a while. I will be back as soon as we are done."

I didn't want to go. I wanted to learn what they are too. As I was about to object it when I was interrupted by Carlisle.

"Seth will show you the way so you won't have to walk alone." He smiled.

"Okay." I whispered. I stared at The Doctor for a few seconds then started to walk forward. When I did, one of large canines were gone. Then out came a really buff guy. _Where did he come from?_

"Let's go." That's all he said. He put his hand on my back and pushed me towards the forest with the other canine following. I glanced back to The Doctor, he glanced back at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY THING FROM DOCTOR WHO OR TWILIGHT!**

We started walking away from the place where I had met Carlisle and Edward. I hope they don't hurt The Doctor. I'm pretty sure The

Doctor can handle himself, still, I worried for him.

Now, the guy, the furry thing, and I are walking towards the house, I hope so. It had been only ten seconds when the guy started

talking to me.

"So Ciara, what brings you here to Forks?" He asked me. I turned to look at him and _da-ang, _he's hot! Then I noticed he wasn't wearing

a shirt. _Man, he must be freezing. _I looked more closely at him, no goose bumps, no shivers, no nothing. He is really fit, though, six pack,

has russet skin, black hair, and deep brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, what's your name?" I don't have a clue to what his name is.

He answered, "Oh, sorry. My name is Seth. Seth Clearwater." He smiled.

I smiled back. He took his hand out for a handshake. I shook his hand and _ouch_!He must have a fever or some thing because his skin is

burning hot.

I pretended I didn't notice. "Nice to meet you, Seth. I'm Ciara, as you probably already know."

He smiles again. Then, there is a look on his face like he just remembered some thing. "Oh, and this is Leah." I looked over and can see

that Leah is staring at me. I went over and tried to pet her until Seth gently grabbed my arm.

"I don't think you should do that." He said with concern on his face, still holding my arm.

"Why not. I want to pet her." Soon after that, Leah started to growl at me and baring her sharp teeth. I took a step back.

Seth giggled and smiled. "Because she'll bite you."

"Oh."

Seth lets goes of my arm. Then, Leah runs off into the forest ahead of us and Seth and I continued walking. _Aw, I wanted to pet her. _I

frowned.

"I thought dog's like to be petted." I said. Apparently, that offended Seth because he frowned at me.

"We are not dogs." He said angrily through his teeth.

I hesitated to apologize because his angry took me off guard. "Oh, sorry man. I didn't mean to offend you. I'm sorry."

He sighed, looking at bit less angry. "We are not dogs, we're werewolves." He confirmed.

My eyebrows furrowed. _What the hell is a werewolf? _All I could thing of was a man who turns into one only at full moons and can be

killed by silver bullets. _Those kinds of werewolves? _But, I remembered Leah is a -.

Seth read the confusion on my face and explained. "Werewolves are humans who have the genes to transform into one. But we call it

'phasing'. We can phase whenever we want to, well, until the fever kicks into gear."

Well, that explains why he's so hot. "And the fever stays?" I asked.

"Yeah. I don't know exactly why, it just does. Another thing about us is that we can run really fast, and have awesome hearing." Now,

that explains why he comes up so quickly. I was intrigued by his nature, so I asked him another question, about him this time. "How

long have you been a werewolf?"

He shrugged. "Uh, I think about less than a year. I don't keep count. The others are older than me in wolf age."

"Who are the others?"

"The rest of the pack. We travel in packs. It's me, - second in command- Jacob, – the alpha- Leah, Quil, Embry, Dylan, Josh, and Devon.

In the other pack, there's Sam- alpha of the pack- Paul – second in command- Jared, Collin, Brady, Steven, Andrew, and Kevin." Seth

answered completely.

I, however, was stunned by how many people changed into werewolves. "So there are two packs and each has about," I hesitated to

count the werewolves, "seven or eight people?"

He nodded. "Uh huh. Well, it was just one in the beginning until Jacob decided to leave because of different ideas Sam and him had. I

soon joined after, now, we're a pack. Though, Josh, Dylan, Steven, Devon, Kevin, and Andrew were the last to join because of an

overload population of our enemy." He smiled.

"Is there any thing more werewolves can do?" I asked.

"Yeah, we can read each others thoughts. Some times it's cool because we can tell each other if there is an enemy on our lands. And, it

can suck at the same time because we can see or hear things we don't want to."

I paused to think about who is the "enemy." "So, who is the enemy?"

Seth hesitated before answering, then adding, "Uh, I can't tell you that."

"Why?" _Why is every one not telling me things!_

"Cause, you can't know."

"Why can't I know when apparently, every body else can?" I was getting a little frustrated with him. _Why can't I know?!_

His eyebrows deepened. "Um, I'm pretty sure The Doctor can tell you."

I huffed. _Darn secrets._

Then, Seth decided to change the subject. "So what brings you here to Forks again?" He asked again.

"I just moved back here. First, I lived here then we moved to California because my dad got a better job. Then, we moved here

because my dad got an ever better deal from his old job." I shrugged.

"Ah." Seth said. Then he added, "And how did you meet The Doctor?"

I hesitated a little, I wasn't sure if I was supposed to tell him or not. Then again, Seth did tell me that he is a werewolf. _Eh, what the_

_hell. _I thought. "Um, I think it was a couple of days ago or yesterday. I meet him on a bus to Seattle. I was going there because I was

ganna visit my cousin who lives there. And then The Doctor sat next to me and we started talking, he never seems to shut up. He then

told me he is a time- traveler and could take me to many different places in time and space. Then, he asked me if I would like to come. I

knew I should trust a stranger, but, I felt like trusting him. So, he took me to present day China and then-" I opened my arms to the

forest, "we're here." I grinned.

Seth grinned as well and looked forward. "Well, here we are." I looked and saw that we had entered into a kind of meadow. It had a

lawn that was perfectly trimmed and most of all, it had a huge mansion in front of it. _Wow._

"Ready to meet some people?" Seth asked.

I nodded and smiled. "Ready for any thing."

**NOTE: Thank you for reading this story. Hope you enjoyed it and please leave a Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY THING FROM DOCTOR WHO OR TWILIGHT!**

(Doctor's point of view)

After Ciara left to go to the home of strangers, _why did I let her do that,_ with the boy and the giant dog, I looked back at Carlisle and Edward who were

staring back at me. I waited for my answer. It had been half a minute until I finally got a response from Edward.

"Doctor, how much do you know about _us_." He gestured his hand to him and Carlisle.

I thought back of all of the creatures I had met that had similar characteristics to them. I couldn't think of any thing. _Blank. _"Not much." I said with a

shrug. "All I know is that you're not human, and you're not some thing I have encountered before. Well, maybe, close." I grimaced.

Edward eyes were slits. Carlisle turned to look at him. Then, Edward turned to Carlisle and murmured to him. I think he said, "I think it's safe to tell him.

After all he is obviously not human. I'm sure this won't break any rules." He frowned.

Carlisle sighed. He turned to me now and said, "Alright Doctor, we will tell you, on one condition."

"What?" I asked. He had already sentenced Ciara away, what else does he want?

"You have to swear that you will never, ever tell another human soul, not even Ciara. She can never know." Carlisle said.

"I won't promise any thing until I know what I'm swearing to. Now, why can't any one know?" I said. It's strange, many of species want to be kept

secret, but they are going over- the- top trying to do it.

Carlisle looked at me, sighed, and said. "Alright Doctor, I'm going to give it to straight. We're vampires."

I wasn't convinced. "What's your diet?"

They seemed surprised when I asked them that. Then, Edward giggled.

"What?" I said.

Edward added in his answer while he was still laughing, "You know, you're the first person who said that _right_ in the beginning." Still laughing.

"What did I say?" Now I'm confused. _Why is he laughing_?

"You're the first person who asked what we eat right after we had told them what we are." He slowly stopped laughing, but he was smiling widely.

Carlisle, on the other hand, had no expression on his face.

My eyebrows rose. _Why would he think that was funny? _I continued as if I didn't hear or see a thing. "What's you're diet?" I asked again.

Carlisle answered this time, "We, my family and I, drink animal blood. But others drink regular blood." He frowned.

"And what is regular blood?"

Carlisle's frown deepened. "Human blood."

I grew furious at that. _They kill humans! _"Does it have to be humans?" I said. Edward and Carlisle nodded in agreement. Then Edward added, "_They_

can't help themselves. We get thirsty."

"Well, why can't they just eat animals? You do that, right?" I asked. I am still upset by the thought of humans dying for nothing.

Edward shook his head. "Some do actually hunt animals and others know that there's a different way, but they don't choose it otherwise." He

grimaced.

"And is that why you have different eye colors. Gold for animals and?" I paused to let them answer.

"Red for human." Carlisle responded. Edward seemed bothered at this thought too. But, Carlisle looked even _more _bothered about this than I did. At

least some body didn't like it either.

I sighed. I won't let this go, but I chose to change the subject. "Does any body else know about this?"

"Not really. Well, the wolves, but they don't really count." Edward said.

_Wolves? Hm. _The only thing I could think of is when I encountered the tradition wolf. The one that can only form into one only at full moons. _That kind?_

"Not exactly." Edward said. _How did he know what I was thinking about?_

He continued without pausing. "These wolves are kind of what you're thinking of. They are humans who can transform into one after processing.

They're two separate packs. One here and one in La Push. One of the packs stays here and protects the territory if there are intruders, other vampires

that can harm humans or my family. We like to think of them as our friends. They are very nice people and help us whenever there's trouble. Well, our

friends at least."

Some thing clicked inside my head. "_Oh_, so that big dog was a wolf?"

"Yes." Edward said.

I changed the subject again. "What kind of abilities does you're species have?"

"Well, all of us can run at immense speed, can see and hear much, much more clearly, and some of us even have supernatural talents on the side."

Edward said with a proud smile.

_Hm. Supernatural talents. _"Explain 'supernatural talents.'" I said.

"I, for example, can read minds. My sister, Alice, can see the future. My brother, Jasper, can manipulate emotions. My daughter, Renesmee, can show

you what she is thinking with just a touch of her fingers. And my wife, Bella, is a mental shield. She can block any other gift that stands in her way, bu

it's not a physical shield." Edward described.

"And how are you able to have these talents?" I asked.

Edward shrugged. "I don't know. We just have them."

I turned to Carlisle. "What about you Carlisle, do you have any other special gifts?"

Carlisle shook his head, and smiled. "No, no. I, unfortunately, don't have any other gifts. And so as, my wife, Esme, my son Emmett, and my daughter,

Rosalie."

"Ohh, there is so many people in family. I would love to meet them, in you don't mind." I asked with a smile.

Carlisle and Edward looked at each other, nodded, then turned to me.

"Okay Doctor, let's go meet the family." Carlisle said.

I, for starters, was excited. Going to meet extraordinary people today. More than the usual.

I smiled widely at the thought. "So are we going to walk or?"

This time, Carlisle and Edward smiled. "We have of different kind of transportation." Edward said.

Then, all of a sudden, Edward, gently but quickly, grabbed my arms and ran. I didn't have time to think until we had arrived to a great, big mansion in

to forest.

I smiled more widely than ever._ Well, this is going to be fun._

**Note: Thanks for reading. You're AWESOME! Leave a review. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY THING OF DOCTOR WHO OR TWILIGHT!**

As Seth opened the door to the big, white mansion, I could only envision on what these strangers will look like. _Do they know I'm even here? Will they_

_like me? Will I say some thing stupid?!_

"Come on in Ciara. No need to be shy." Seth said to me. I didn't realize that I was frozen on the porch steps. I shook out of my stance and slowly

walked toward the door.

"Don't worry about any thing. I won't let any thing happen to you." Seth whispered to me so lowly that I could barely hear him. There was some thing

about him that made me give him a lot of trust. And I had only met him like ten minutes ago!

Me, the idiot I am, just stared and nodded. Seth pushed me forward and I entered into a grand room, large and wide.

Every thing in there was grand. There were grand stairs that curved to the left that led to the second floor. The carpet was white and fuzzy; it looked

very comfortable to sleep on. And sitting at the edge of the room, there was a long white couch with two seats at each end._ Hm. Almost every thing in_

_here is white. _That's when I was the back wall. Though, it wasn't a wall, it was glass! Through it, I could see the river splashing away. There even a

large white piano in the corner of the living room. If that piano wasn't there, the spectacular house wouldn't feel so grand.

Then, I noticed that there were people inside the grand room, so I snapped out of my persona and looked at there faces.

_Wow. _That's all I could think of. _Wow. _In total, there were four very attractive guys in this room, counting Seth. They were all scattered across the room.

All of them have dark skin that makes my lightly tanned skin look like sand. They, also, have black hair or a really dark brown color. And most of all,

there were all very tall. They were like buildings above me. After looking at there features, I finally saw what they were wearing. They were _all_ wearing

the same thing, a pair of cut-off jeans. And that was it. No shoes and no shirt, which shows there stunning six packs.

_Thank you Lord! I'm going to love this place! _I thought.

"Guys this is Ciara. Ciara, these are the guys." Seth introduced me.

"Hey." I said coolly as possible.

"Hey." They all said at the same time. I smiled.

The tallest one came over to me and said, "Since Seth doesn't look like he's going to introduce us, I'll do it for him. Hi, I'm Jacob." He held out his hand.

This time, I was not surprised to feel how hot he was. Just then, some thing clicked inside my head.

"Wait. You said 'Jacob,' right? Jacob Black?" I said.

He looked confused. "Yeah?"

"Jacob! Don't you remember me? 'Cause I sure remember you. We used to go to the same middle school. We used to hang out all the time!" I said with

a sure smile.

Jacob still looked confused, but after a second or two, his face was confused, to surprised and thoughtful.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember. You're Ciara Farmers." Jacob said with a big grin stretching across his face. He, then, grabbed me and spun me into a hug.

After I was good and dizzy, he put me down and introduced me to the others.

"Ciara, I would like you to meet Quil and Embry, or do you remember them too." Jacob said, laughing.

I took a good look at there faces. Then _click!_

"OH MY GOD! Quil Aterea and Embry Call! I haven't seen you guys in forever! How could I ever forget you guys!" I squealed. First, I gave Quil a hug,

and then I gave one to Embry. I looked at both of their faces, for a second, for a detailed look. Quil _still _has his short, curly black hair. While Embry, on

the other hand, had grown out his hair since the last I saw him. He now has short, dark brown hair. But, it's longer than Quil's. I _looked _at him, he

_stared_ back. But his staring was creepy looking. He was looking at me like I was the first person he had ever seen before. It felt like he was trying to

look for my soul. He didn't look away.

I looked away in creepiness _and_ embarrassment. _What the hell is wrong with him?_

_An awkward moment later_, some body finally said some thing. "So Ciara, what happened to you after eight grade? You disappeared." Quil said.

I turned to him thankfully and said, "I had to move to California."

"Why?"

"My dad got a better job there. And a few years later, I came back to bring some meaning into all your lives." I said sarcastically, with a smug smile.

Jacob giggled and said, "Classic Farmers."

I smiled widely at the old name they used to call me.

"Are you ganna attend at the high school here?" Quil asked.

"Yep. I might even get some higher classes."

"Smarty."

I grinned. "Okay, now it's my turn to ask questions. Firstly," I paused to rub my hands and add emphasis, "how cool is it to be werewolves?!" I asked

excitedly.

The look on their faces looked like I had dropped a bomb on them. They were totally shocked.

It had been silent for five seconds.

"What?" I asked.

Jacob was the fist to say some thing. "How- how did you know about that?" By then, all of them were ganging up on me, except for Seth who was

standing right behind them.

Before I answered, Seth was waving his hands back and forth and mouthing, _NOT ME NOT ME NOT ME!_ I looked at all of them hesitantly and said, "Uh,

the guy."

Seth sighed in relief.

Jacob on the other hand didn't take it. "What guy?"

"The guy that told me."

"_What guy?_ What did he look like?"

"Uh." I about to say Edward until some body walked through the back door.

I whole crowd came in one by one. In total, there were ten. I'd noticed two of them, Carlisle and Edward. The rest I had no clue. All of them had pale

skin. And at the end, there was The Doctor.

"Ah! Hello Ciara. Good to see you again. Hope you didn't mind me staying over there." The Doctor said with a smile. Looked like _he_ enjoyed to the

secret.

"Uh, not a problem." I was a little shy answering when every one was staring at me.

"Good." He said. _An awkward moment later. _"OH! Ciara, I would like you to meet the family. This is Esme, Bella, little Nessie, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and

Jasper. Family, this is Ciara!"

"Hello." They all said at the same time.

"Hi." I said.

They were all very good looking people as well, they all had golden eyes and very skinny, except for one. Esme had mid-length, curly at the bottom,

caramelized hair with a heat shaped head. Bella had long, straight, dark brown hair that fell to her waist. Emmett had a large build with thick muscles

and brown, buzz cut hair. Rosalie and Jasper both had tinted, curly light blonde hair. Though, Rosalie's hair was a lot longer. Alice had black pixie like

hair. And Nessie, who was hiding behind Edward and Bella, had chocolate brown eyes with bronze, curly hair that fell to her waist as well. All of them

were taller than me, except for Alice and Nessie.

Esme walked over to me and said, "It's good to meet you Ciara." She took out her hand for a handshake. _Every one wants a handshake today._

_BRR! _Her hands were cold as hell. First it was too hot, now it's too cold. Every one must be sick today.

"It's good to meet you too Esme."

"Would you like any thing to eat or drink. We have plenty of food here."

"Uh, no thank you."

"Alright then." She nodded and walked back to her family and into Carlisle's arms.

_Five minutes later_, half of the population in the house was gone, they were off doing there own things. Bella, Nessie, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice,

and Jasper went back outside and into the forest. While Esme was sitting in Carlisle's lap and they were both reading a thick book. As for the guys,

they were all having there own conversation in the corner. As well as for me and The Doctor.

"So, Ciara! What did you do while I was gone?" The Doctor asked.

"Uh, nothing much. Seth walked me back to the house and I got reacquainted with some old friends." I said.

"Well good for you."

"And how about you Doctor? Seems like you enjoyed yourself more."

"Well… Yeah." Then he whispered, "There species are incredible. I have never seen any thing like them in my entire life. And I'm over eight hundred

years for good's sake!"

"So, what are they?" I whispered.

"Oh! Uh… They are… called _Seekers_."

"_Seekers_? Why are they called _Seekers_?"

"Well, because they… seek for stuff." He nodded.

"Okay?" I said. He smiled.

Just then, a boy walked through the front door.

"Hey Jacob. Emily wants us to come over her place to eat. Wanna come?"

"Sure, sure." Jacob said.

The boy nodded and walked back out the door.

"Wait, Dylan!" Jacob yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Tell Emily that we're bringing some one new today."

"Okay." He left.

Jacob walked over to me and said, "So, what do you say Ciara, wanna come?"

"Um." I looked over to The Doctor for his approval. _Like I could let him leave without me._

"Ah! Go on ahead Ciara. Have fun. Enjoy yourself!" The Doctor said.

"And you won't leave, right?"

He put up his hand. "Scout's honor." He smiled.

I smiled back. "Alrighty then, let's go!"

**NOTE: I know what you're thinking. **_**This is the crappiest story ever! **_**I know I know! Sorry! I suck at this. You could leave a review to hate. :0**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY THING OF DOCTOR WHO OR TWILIGHT!**

I've left the grand house, with The Doctor in it, to go to another stranger's house. Every one that was going decided to _run_ to Emily's place, they said it

was not far from here, while Embry drove me there in his car. I had to wait ten minutes before I left because Embry had to go _get_ his car. I waited in

the house with The Doctor, talking more about the _Seekers. _Like, how they can run at immense speed and hear very well. He even told me that some of

them have special powers. I had enough time for The Doctor to tell me that Edward could read minds. I asked The Doctor how that work, he said it just

does. And I asked him only once about if they even eat. He told me that don't eat at all.

Right after he said that, a car honked from outside. _Guess that's for me. _"Bye Doctor!" I said in the front doorway.

"Bye Ciara, have fun!" He waved and smiled. I waved back.

I turned back, "Oh Carlisle!"

He looked at me with a polite smile. "Yes?"

"Thank you for letting me stay here on such short notice."

"No problem." He said. I smiled and left.

I ran to the car and jumped in. "Hey Embry." I said as I put on my seatbelt.

"Hey Farmers." He said. I smiled a little.

And we drove out of the clearing of the grand house and onto a dirt road.

"So, who is this 'Emily'?" I asked.

Embry turned to me and said, "Oh, just a friend of ours." He turned back.

"I see." I said as we got off the dirt road and onto the freeway. "Is she nice?"

"Oh yeah. She's very nice, you have to worry about a thing." He said. He stared at me for a while. I couldn't seem to put my finger on it; Embry has

been looking at me strangely ever since I first laid my eyes on him. Is it because I hadn't seen him in three years and I have new features to him? Or

some thing completely different?

I've noticed that he wasn't looking back at the road. "Hey! Eyes on the road." I said.

He looked back onto the road, looking ashamed. "Oh, sorry."

Right when he said that, I wanted to hug him and tell him that _I'm_ sorry. I wanted to comfort him no matter what the situation is. _What the hell is wrong_

_with me?_

I needed to take my mind off of him, so I continued talking. "How many people are going to be there?"

"Uh, about sixteen, maybe more."

My mouth popped open. "Damn! Sixteen! She's going to have her hands full. Does she know that she's going to cook for sixteen people?!"

Embry was cool about the whole thing. "Yeah. She does this all the time. She does it because she enjoys it and we go over there because she's a

awesome cook."

"Wow. Sixteen!" I murmured. He smirked.

I think we were almost halfway there. By then I started to shiver. I reached for the heater, but it was dark in the car. "Hey, where is the heat button

on here?" I said, still trying to feel my way to the button.

Embry seemed to hesitate before he answered. "Uh… It's broken." He nodded.

I sighed. "Great."

"Why don't you come over here. Hotter here than there." Embry suggested with a smug smile.

I thought about it for a second. It's against my nature to do what others tell me to do, but just the thought of me and him close to each other; it was

poising my mind… And because I was really cold. "Alright then."

Embry was surprised that I had said yes. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'm freezing cold." I took off my seat belt and scoot close to him.

And boy was he right. He was so warm. I came closer to him and I put my head on his shoulder. "Ya mind?"

"Not- not at all." He stuttered.

_Time to find out what he has been doing. _"So Embry… Are you seeing any one?" I asked.

He seemed to be taken aback, because he started to shake. "_Ahem_, excuse me?"

"Are you seeing any one?" I repeated.

He seemed to calm down some. "Um, no." _YES! _"Why?"

I tried to play it cool and shrugged my shoulders. "Hm, just curious." I looked up at his face and he looked nervous. I _hope_ he got the message that I

was interested in him, but it looked liked that I didn't even give him a hint.

I sighed.

"Well, we're here." He said. We pulled into the forest and onto a dirt road again. Then a gap formed and we drove into a little yard. It had all kinds'

flowers either hanging to the roof, or sitting in front of the house. The lights were on inside and I could see a lot of people moving.

"Let's go." Embry said. He tried to get out, but I held onto him. I didn't want to move. First of all, I was _so _comfortable here in Embry's arms. Second of

all, I was too shy to go inside. "Ciara? Are you okay?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah. Fine."

He wasn't' convinced. "You don't have to go in."

"No, but I want to." I said with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Just, do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Don't leave my side, okay?"

He nodded in agreement, smiling just a fraction of a bit.

I got out of the car and started walking. Already nervous, I grabbed Embry's hand. He gently squeezed it.

Then, Seth came out of the small house to greet us. "Hey guys. What took you guys so long? Emily told us that we couldn't eat until every one is here

and we are _starving_."

Embry laughed. "Ha. I wondered how she managed that."

Seth smiled and looked at me and said, "Come on in Ciara." He held out his hand. I took it reflectively, but I was still holding Embry's, and we walked in

to the small house. I looked back at Embry, he was looking at Seth's hand that was tangled with mine, and it looked like he was in a lot of pain. But I

couldn't think more because we had entered into a small kitchen that held almost sixteen large men. All of the guys were shirtless and it showed there

six packs. They all looked to same. Short black or brown hair, well built, really tall, dark skin, brown eyes, and half naked. If I didn't meet some of them

already, I would have thought they were all brothers.

"Guys, this is Ciara. Ciara, these are they guys." Seth said.

"And girls." One girl said.

One of them came up to greet me fully first with the biggest guy here hanging on to her waist. "It's good to meet you Ciara. I'm Emily." This time, _she_

caught me off guard, she hugged me.

I, stunned, let go of Embry's and Seth's hands and said, "Uh, thank you, it's nice to meet you too." Then I'd noticed that half of her face was covered in

scars from the hairline, to her chin. I looked away, but she was still beautiful.

Then the biggest out of all of them came out from behind Emily. "I'm Sam." He said, not bothering to let go of Emily's waist. _Look's like they're together_

_forever._

"I'm Jared, and this is Kim." Said the guy that was sitting close to us.

"Paul. Rachel." The next said, pointing at him and the girl next to him. And so on and so on.

"Collin." "Brady." "Steven." "Devon" "Josh." "Dylan." "Andrew." "Kevin." They all said, one at a time. They all looked like very tall thirteen of fourteen

year olds. Then it was Jacob and Quil that was next. They both looked at me. "You already know us." Jacob said.

But Quil held up the little girl that he was holding and said, "But you haven't met this one yet. Ciara, this is," he paused to whisper to the little girl. "Say

you're name Claire."

Claire looked up at me and smiled. "CLAIRE!" She yelled, and we all laughed.

Sam brought out the plates and Emily took out a very large plate onto the table with one side filled with baked potatoes and the other side with corn

on a cob.

_All_ of the _guys _reached out and tried to grab dinner until Emily smacked them with a wooden spoon on their wrists.

"Ladies first." She said. And all the ladies grabbed for the food, but Quil got some food for Claire.

Now all the guys are looking at Emily for approval. "Okay guys, dig in."

As soon as she that, half of the food was gone.

I looked around me and every one was really enjoying there food. _How do I know?_ Because there were chomping it down like they hadn't had a meal in

a week.

I suspiciously looked at my food carefully. Embry nudged my arm while he was chewing his food.

"Go ahead, take a bite. It's really good." He widened his eyes.

I shrugged and took a bit. _DAMN! This is good. _I thought.

Embry was still looking at me in approval. "Well?"

I nodded, chewing my food.

* * *

By the end of the day, the giant plate that was filled with food was completely gone. Not even crumbs were left.

I also made a lot of new friends today. We exchanged phone numbers and told stories. And there was a _lot_ of laughter. But Kim and I are closer than

the boys and I. And every one thought that Paul was annoying, but I like him. He was a little bit too much some times, but other than that I thought he

was a really cool guy.

By now, Quil gave me Claire so that he could go to the bathroom and she fell asleep in my arms. And Embry left to go outside real quick because Jacob

wanted to talk to him about some thing.

"Hey, you're good with babies." Seth told me as he came to sit in the chair next to me.

I smiled at him and looked at Claire. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. "Eh, I guess."

"I'm serious, you're a natural."

I gently rocked Claire back and forth. "I used to baby- sit my brothers and sisters when they were babies."

"Claire okay?" Quil asked as he came back.

"Yeah, she's fine." I said with a smile. Quil held his arms out in a cradle.

"Can I have her now?" He said. I gave her back to him. For some reason, the look that he gives her looks like he's in love with her or some thing. It's

kind of like to way Embry looks at me.

"Hey, thanks Ciara." Quil said.

"Any time." I said. He grinned and I grinned back.

I looked up and saw Embry walk through the door with Jacob right behind him. Embry saw Seth sitting next to me and he gave him a kind of mad face, I

think he even pulled back his lips to bare his teeth at him for a second. _Odd._

Embry walked toward to me. "Hey, ready to go?"

I suddenly felt very fatigued. "Yeah, let's go."

"Oh wait, hang on guys." Sam said as we were in the doorway. "We're going to the beach tomorrow, wanna come?"

Embry looked down at me, "You wanna go?"

I nodded. "Yeah, sure. That sounds like fun." I smiled.

Embry turned back to Sam, "Yeah, we'll come."

Sam beamed. "Great. So every one's going."

Then there was a lot of cheering of wooing.

I giggled and Embry took me outside. We got into his car and drove away from the house and the joyfulness.

I scooted closer to him and nestled my head on his shoulders again.

"So, you have a good time?" Embry asked.

I looked at him and smiled. "It was great. I had a lot of fun."

"Good. What was the best part for you?"

"When Paul almost kicked Jared in the balls." I giggled at the memory.

He laughed too. "Yeah, that was pretty funny."

It was silent from then on.

Then he drove into my driveway. "Home sweet home." He said sadly.

I frowned. "Yeah. Hey wait, how did you know where I live?"

He looked confused. "You told me, remember."

I thought back at the house and to where I told him where I lived.

"Oh yeah." I said coolly.

He snickered. "Well alright then."

I sighed. "Yeah. Well, bye."

"Bye. I'll pick you up tomorrow at ten."

"Okay."

He didn't drive away until I was safely in my home.

"Did you have a good time at your cousin's?" Mom said as I walked in.

I looked at the clock. Nine thirty. _Hm. I'm early_. "Oh yeah, about that. I didn't end up going to Jessica's house." I said honestly.

My mom looked confused. "Well, where did you go?"

"Went to a friend's house." It was technically true that I went to a friend's house.

My mom's expression looked happy and she smiled. "You made friends already?"

"Yeah. Lots of them." I smiled. "Well, I'm going to bed.

"Alright then."

I walked towards my room and remembered something. "Oh yeah, can I go to the beach tomorrow?"

"With who?"

"The friends that I'd met today. They invited me."

"What time with you be there?"

"Around ten."

"What time will you leave?"

"Hmm. Around eight to ten maybe."

She thought over it. "Okay. But every one is going to that party tomorrow, except for Nicole."

I nodded. Now I remember every one was going to my aunt's birthday party- my only brother and my parents- except for Nicole, my sister; she's not

very fond of that particular aunt. "Okay. Oh and, is dad asleep?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Then I'm going to bed then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I headed to my room and grabbed all of my toiletries and went to go take a shower. After that, I brushed my teeth and headed for bed. I could see

that Nicole was sound asleep with Bennie, our dog, sitting at the edge of her bed, also sound asleep.

I crawled into bed and rested my tired head on the pillow. I closed my eyes and remembered all the things that happened to me today from the

beginning. I soon fell asleep. That night, I dreamt a lot about Embry, and a little of Seth.

**NOTE: Yeah some touchy moments. More to come. XP**


	7. Article

**NOTE: This is an article.**

**DEJAVOO ALL OVER AGAIN!**

_It has been less than a year since Seattle was invaded by a horrendous gang or a wildly active serial killer, detectives still are still trying to find out. Now, over_

_19 people are missing. It all started from Sequim, then crossed over to Port Angeles, and barely touching Forks and La Push._

_But the question is, _where are the bodies? _People have been taken from all over, there homes, from the supermarket, on there way to work, in all type of_

_ways. There was no blood found on the scene from where they were taken, except for metal pieces. As if they've disappeared out of thin air._

_The police think that it has to be gangs in the areas of a gang that separates and attack. If it was just one person, that's what the police suggested last time,_

_then the criminal is the most successful one yet._

_The victim's ages are limited in this one. They go for age 14 to 25, very young to be taken away. From a homeless 14-year-old boy in Sequim, to a 25-year-old_

_temp from Port Angeles. So far, only 6 women and 18 men were taken and 7 from Port Angeles, 9 from Sequim, 2 from Forks, and 1 from La Push. As for the_

_race, there is no expectation._

_There was only one witness to explain what had happened, and that was 10-year-old Abby Newton from Forks. She had seen her 19-year-old brother, Mike_

_taken away from their bedroom while he was sleeping. Luckily, Abby was awake to witness to whole thing. She said that it was neither a man nor a woman._

_But a metal robot stomping to their bedroom window. She described them as tall metal, black eyes and blue light that flash from where the mouth is supposed_

_to be with a robotic voice. She heard them talking, this is what she heard: "_This one will be assimilated. The mission will be a success._"_

_The police didn't take her word for it, after all, wood would believe a little girl says that her brother was taken away by robots._

_So only one question remains, who, _or what_, is making people disappear?_

**NOTE: I know that this article sucked. But I don't know how to write a proper article. The next chapter will come out normal. Swear. **

**P.S. I don't know how to spell dajavoo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY THING OF DOCTOR WHO OR TWILIGHT!**

I woke up to a gray light that was shining through my window. I groaned and pulled the sheets over my head. Then I remembered that I was going to

the beach today. I sat up quickly, bad idea, head rush, and looked at the clock. _8:49 a.m. _I sighed in relief, I have enough time. I looked over to my

right and saw that Nicole's bed was empty, except for Bennie who was still sleeping on her bed. "Morning boy." I murmured to the snoring pup.

_She must've have gotten some thing to eat. _I rolled off the bed and walked to kitchen. I saw Nicole sitting at the table eating toast and reading the

newspaper, while Mom, Dad, and Frank was about to head for my aunt's birthday party. Nicole kind of looks like me, but with shoulder-length curly

blond hair and blue eyes. She got her blonde hair from mom. Mom had hair that went to the bottom of her back and she has brown eyes, and that's

where I got my eyes. And Nicole had my dad's eyes, which were blue, of course. But I got his red, straight hair. His hair was starting to bald a bit. And

Frank, he had my dad's hair and my mom's eyes. It's a good combination for a six-year-old.

My mom was wearing her new long light blue wavy dress. My dad wearing a plain white shirt with black jeans. And Frankie was wearing his Spongebob

shirt and blue pants.

"Ah, good, you're up." Mom said.

I rubbed my eyes. "Yep."

"You're going to have your phone with you, right?"

I yawned. "Yeah, of course."

She nodded. "Okay, just wanted to make sure."

"Don't worry Mom, I'll be fine."

"Just wanted to make sure." She repeated.

"Come on, let's go Beth." My dad said, always in a rush.

"I'm coming. Start the car." She said, my dad sighed impatiently and walked through the front door the start the car, with Frank following.

"Okay, be good girls. Nicole, don't go on the computer while we're gone. Ciara, be careful."

"Okay Mom." We said at the same time.

"Alright then. Bye. Love you!" She said as she walked out the front door.

"Love you too!" We yelled.

She turned around and locked the door.

I turned to my fourteen-year-old sister. "Good morning."

She didn't look up from the newspaper. "Morning."

"Want any thing?"

"No thanks." She said, chewing her food.

I walked to the counter and placed some waffles into the toaster and I walked back to her and looked over her shoulder to see what she was reading.

"Since when did you read the newspaper?"

"Since one of Frank's friend's brothers went missing."

"Really? Who?"

"His name's Mike Newton. Ya know him?" She said, still not looking up from the newspaper.

"No, but that's so sad."

"Sure is."

I read the article for five minutes and I heard a ding from the toaster and got out my waffles. I placed them on the counter that was next to me. _I'm_

_going to eat it plain._

Finally, she shoved the last piece of toast in her mouth and put down the newspaper and looked at me. "So, who's your friend?"

I looked at her confusingly. "What do the mean?"

She raised her eyebrows with a smug smile. "The one that dropped you off last night."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was pretending. Duh."

I smiled proudly. "Well, if you must know, his name is Embry. Embry Call. He's almost seventeen."

She looked confused. "Embry Call. Embry Call." She murmured. "Why do I feel like I remember that name?"

"'Cause, I used to hang out with him in middle school _all_ the time."

_Her face: confused to remembering. _"Oh yeah! And Jacob and Quil, too, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Now he has hard, rock abs and he is _hot_." I turned around to get my waffles, and when I turned back, she had the sassiest grin on

her face. I just stared at her. "What?"

"So?" She said as Bennie came into the kitchen and she picked him up and put him on her lap.

"So what?"

"So do you like him, _or do you like, like him_?" She said excitedly, adding a shoulder shrug, petting Bennie.

I frowned. "Oh, yeah."

She frowned as well. "Why you sad?"

"'Cause I think he doesn't like me. Some times I think he does, and then I think he doesn't."

"Aw." She paused. "Any one else then?"

I thought about it, and then smiled. "Well, there is this one guy, his name's Seth. He also has a six pack and is hot, and he's fifteen."

"Well that's good. At least he's your own age. Do you think he likes you?"

"Hm. I don't know. Maybe."

"What do you know about him?"

"Well, he did tell me his secret after we just met."

"What is it?"

"He's-" Oh yeah, I forgot, I wasn't supposed to tell any one that Seth and his friends were werewolves.

"He's what! He's what?"

I hesitated a bit, trying to come up with a really good lie. "Uh, I can't tell you." _Really? Well, at least it's true._

"Why?!"

"'Cause, it's a secret."

"But-"

"Oh sorry! Times up! Gotta go take a shower." I said, leaving my unfinished waffles and ran to my room.

After a quick shower, I got dressed for this evening. I decided to wear my favorite tightly fitted, plain long-sleeved black shirt with dark blue skinny

jeans, my heavy brown rain jacket, and my black converse. I just put my hair in a ponytail and I was good to go.

I heard a car honk from outside. I quickly went to go grab my phone from my desk, petted Bennie and ran to the door.

_Too late. _Nicole beat me to the door. She was already talking to Embry, standing in my doorway.

This time, he was wearing clothes. He was wearing a cap sleeved jacket and black cut-off shorts with tan sneakers and water was dripping from his

hair. Then Nicole saw me in the corridor entrance and she started to talk to him. "So Embry, do you like any one currently?"

Embry looked just as uncomfortable as he did yesterday when I asked him. "Uh, what?"

"Nicole!" I hissed. I quickly walked to Nicole and gently pushed her away from Embry.

"Hehe. Sorry to keep you waiting." I smiled apologetically.

He smiled very widely once he saw me, still looking at me the same way _just_ as yesterday. "No problem. Ready to go?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Bye Nicole."

She smiled devilishly. "Bye. Have fun." She said sarcastically.

I turned my back on her to join Embry in the cold rain and we walked to his truck. He tucked me under his arm. Then Nicole was yelling at us from the

front door. "Alright you love birds, don't stay out late."

I turned around. "See ya later!" She grinned. And I heard Embry sneak in a giggle.

I jumped into Embry' truck and waved goodbye to Nicole, then he started his car and I sat right next to his warm body.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"Hey." I said and he gave a big hug. I hugged him back. He didn't let go, so did I. We held our pose for about ten seconds when he slowly let me go.

I didn't want to face another awkward moment, so I decided to break the ice. "So, how's your day so far?"

He looked at me and grinned, "Excellent, now that you're here." He blushed. "Yours?"

I smiled widely. "Awesome now."

"So was that your sister back there?"

"Yeah."

He shrugged. "She looks like you."

"I know."

He smiled. "You know, I think some one might be interested in her."

I quietly laughed. "Are you trying to set up my sister on a date with one of your little friends?"

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I mean, why not."

I thought about, and I think it's a good idea, depending on who the lucky boy is. "Yeah, I think she might like that."

Then I asked him all about school. With the schedules and stuff. I said that I might have some classes with him because I'm _super smart_; he smiled the

widest I have ever seen.

By the time I was half done talking, we pulled up to First Beach. I haven't been here since I was five. Now that I can see it, all of my memories started

to flood back to me.

I remember that my dad used to take me here all the time. And I specifically remember this one time when I was seven and I got lost on the beach. It

was when the beach was really crowded. My dad never took us back to the beach after that.

"Here we are."

I smiled widely. "Wow. Still looks the same." I nodded.

He laughed. "It's been the same since forever."

"I know. Well, let's go."

"Are you going to lead?"

"No. You are." I got out of his truck and waited for Embry.

He got out of his car, took my hand, and led the way.

"Is everyone from yesterday ganna be here?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"YAY!"

Then I saw them sitting on the sand, around a bond fire that wasn't lit yet. Embry was right; every one from last night was here. All of the guys weren't

wearing a shirt, just shorts. _Dang! How can they withstand the cold! _Then I remembered that they were werewolves and all of the girls were wearing

heavy clothing.

They saw us coming and they waved at us and some of the older guys were whistling at when they saw Embry and me holding hands. Out of

embarrassment, I let go of his hand and put my hands in my pockets.

I looked at him, he frowned.

Then I saw Seth run to us. "Hey guys. We've been waiting for you." He said, giving me a spinning hug with a smile. He was wearing dark blue shorts

and black sneakers, and that was it.

I enjoyed the hug and I smiled back, but bigger. "Hey Seth."

He held out his hand, I took it with a grand smile and he ran to the guys. I looked behind me and Embry looked like he was in the most pain

imaginable. I stopped and tugged Seth's hand so I could his attention. He looked at me confusingly, and then I nodded my head toward Embry. Then I

waved my hand at Embry so he could walk with us. And let me tell you, his smile was like he got the best Christmas gift ever. His light up and his smile

was so big. Then we all walked to the party, I was still holding Seth's hand.

Once we got there, I was greeted by everyone, at the same time. "HEY!"

I was getting used to this. "HI GUYS!" I yelled.

"Hey Ciara, would you like some thing to eat?" Emily asked, sitting in Sam's lap.

I didn't realize that I was still hungry. "Uh, sure." I smiled politely.

"What would you like? Sandwiches, chips, soda?"

"Um, a sandwich, please."

"Alright."

"Hey Ciara, did you have a nice time yesterday?" Sam asked all of a sudden.

"Yeah. I had a great time."

"Who did I enjoy it with? Embry or Seth?" Paul snickered. The girl next to him, Rachel, I assumed, smacked his arm. He didn't even turn to see who hit

him.

I blushed and looked down at the bon fire. As I did, I saw that I was still holding Seth's hand, so did Paul. _Damnitt!_

"Oh, so it's Seth then." Paul laughed.

"Leave her alone Paul." Seth said.

"What? Just wanted to know who chick wants."

"Shut the hell up!" Embry said angrily.

"Okay, both of you shut up." Sam said.

Then Emily handed me a ham sandwich. "Here you go Ciara."

Glad to stop the embarrassing moments. "Thank you."

* * *

(Doctor's point of view)

"How long has this been going on?" I asked, pacing back and forth the long room.

I was reading the local newspaper that Carlisle gave me. He said that I might know what was going on with the disappearances in the Olympic

Peninsula.

We were all crammed inside the living room. Alice and Jasper were sitting next to each other on the stairs; Alice was trying to get visions of the people

that were taking innocent lives away. Though, she couldn't get a proper vision. Emmett and Rosalie were standing at the top of the stairs, staring

down at us. Carlisle, Esme, Bella and Edward were all sitting on the couch while Nessie was playing outside with Jacob.

They had a similar situation like this a while ago. It had disappearances, and murders involved.

"Almost a month now." Edward said. "I think it all started in Sequim."

It seems that we were all on the same page. They don't like the fact that people are missing. "Why are they doing it." I was still reading the

newspaper.

"I don't know. They didn't ask for a ransom or any thing, I think. They just took them without a reason to." Carlisle shrugged.

"No bodies?"

"None. The police couldn't find any. Not a trace in sight." Emmett confirmed.

"The worst part is that they took Mike." Bella said sadly.

I looked up from my reading. Pain was scattered across her face. "Did you know this Mike?"

She didn't answer; she was just staring out the back window, watching her daughter play with Jacob.

So Edward answered for her. "He was a friend of ours."

Now I understand. "Oh, I'm so sorry." I looked down at the paper again.

I kept on reading until I read some thing that caught my eye. It made me stop pacing.

_She said it was neither a man nor a woman._

Okay, so their not human. That narrows it down.

Then the next sentence really caught me by surprise.

_She described them as tall metal, black eyes with blue light that flash from where there mouth is supposed to be with a robotic voice._

"No." I said.

From the corner of my eye, I could see everyone's head snap up. "What is it Doctor?" Carlisle said.

"It can't be." I murmured. I was thinking about all of the times that I had encountered them.

"What _are_ they Doctor?" Edward asked. Clearly reading my memories.

I slowly lifted my head so I could see every one. They were all gathered around me, spaced out. I know they could see the surprise on my face. I

answered hesitantly. "Cybermen."

Every one tilted their heads. Carlisle stepped forward. "What are Cybermen?"

I let my mind run through every thing that I knew about them. Edward gasped at my memories.

"Why don't _you_ explain what they are, Edward." I said, putting my hands in my pockets.

Edward nodded. "_Cybermen_ are an organic species of humanoids that began to implant more and more artificial parts from humans into their bodies as

a means of self-preservation. This led to the race becoming coldly logical and calculating, with every emotion deleted from their minds."

Emmett shrugged his shoulders. "So what does that mean?"

Edward frowned at him. "It means that they put humans into their metals bodies… _Alive_."

Everyone's eyes widen in surprise. "So, that's why they're here? To force humans into emotionless metal?" Esme cried.

I nodded.

No sound was made. Though, I could see in everyone's faces that we agree on having to stop the Cybermen from putting more and more humans in

danger.

* * *

(Ciara's point of view)

It was almost sun set, and I had the great time ever with my new friends!

After we had all ate, the guys scarf fed down almost twenty sandwiches, we_ all_ went to go see the tide pools come in. I haven't seen them in a very

long time. Mostly Embry helped me through getting over the wet spots and he once caught me from falling. But I could see that Seth wanted to trade

places with him. _Nice to have options, _I thought.

After we got back, the sun was barely setting and the guys were getting the fire started.

I haven't seen a camp fire since I was a little girl.

They got the fire started and we all gathered around the warmth of the fire. Seth gladly sat next to me as soon as I sat down, and Embry sat next to

me on the other side.

Then Sam and Emily started to pass around sticks and marshmallows.

"Want one?" Seth asked.

"Yeah." I said, and then I handed the sticks and marshmallows to Embry.

"Do you like them plain or all burnt up?" Seth asked me.

I smiled politely. "Oh no, I like them burnt and crisp."

He laughed. "Me too." He stuck his marshmallow in the fire and I copied him. After mine was literally on fire, I put it in between the gram crackers and

the chocolate.

Then Embry nudged my arm. "Hey, I forgot to ask you this yesterday, do you like dogs." He grinned widely.

I guess everyone heard that because they all laughed. I knew this had to do with him being a werewolf and stuff, but he told me not to mention that I

knew in front of Sam and the others. "Yeah, I love dogs. In fact, I have one at home." He laughed; it was good to hear him laugh.

After I ate the smore, I got up from the sand and I walked toward the forest.

Then Seth caught my hand. "Where you going?" His façade was pleading some how.

I looked down on him, and then at Embry. They both had the same expression on there faces.

"I'm going to take a walk."

Seth let go of my hand. "Oh, okay."

I nodded then walked to the forest. I was on planning on going far. Just wanted some space from the guys and there huge, warm bodies.

_The sun was still out._ I walked for about five minutes until I decided to walk back. Then five small boys came out in front of me.

"_Oh!_ Hello." I said.

The tallest said, "Can you get out kite? It's stuck in the tree."

I looked to where he was pointing. It wasn't far, the tree wasn't big.

I nodded. "Okay, just give me a sec."

I ran toward the tree and climbed it very easily. I was about fifteen, maybe twenty feet above the ground. I then reached for the kite and grabbed. I

threw the kite down to the boys.

"Thanks lady!" The smallest one yelled.

I did one of those army solutes. "No problem."

Then they ran back toward the beach.

I went to go back down until my foot got stuck in between two of the branches. I suddenly lost my balance and I let of the branch I was holding on to.

Then my vision became upside down. I didn't know what was going on until I'd realized that I was literally upside down.

"Great." I groaned. I felt my hair and my body just dangling like nothing. I tried to pull myself up, but failed. I tried about ten times until I gave up. I

was crossed my arms. _I'm hanging from a tree, with my arms crossed. Amazing._

Then out comes Embry.

"HEY! EMBRY!" I yelled.

He looked around him, and then he looked up. "Ciara?"

I waved.

He shook his head. "What are you doing up there?"

I shrugged. "You know, just hanging around." I said sarcastically. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"How did you get up there?"

"I flew." He was getting me annoyed.

"How did you get stuck?"

I was too light headed to keep up the sarcasm. "I guess I put my foot in between the branches and I lost my balance."

"How long have you been like that?"

"Not long."

"Do you need help getting down?"

I shook my head. "No. I don't think _so!_" I pushed my free foot against the branches and I got loose. Just then, I fell head first to the ground. I closed

my eyes, ready for impact when I fell into hard, warm arms. I gasped.

"It's okay! It's okay! I got you!" Embry assured me. He caught me from falling, he was cradling me and I was still gasping for air.

"Thanks." I said, out of breath.

"No prob." He laughed, also out of breath.

I joined in on the laugh. After we had a good, long, breathless laugh, I noticed how close his face was. _And so did him._

He slowly leaned in closer. _Did I wanted to kiss him? OF COURSE I DID! _And the moment was so perfect; he just caught me from falling to my death, he

was holding me so tightly, his warm breath brushing against my face. I was wanted to kiss him and never let him go. Our lips almost touched until

_RING! RING! RING! RING! _My phone started to ring.

_DAMNIT! WHAT THE FREAKING HELL! _I was screaming so loudly on the inside, I kept my façade cool.

I smiled apologetically. "Sorry."

He put me down, never taking his eyes off of me. I reached for my phone that was in my back pocket.

"Hello." I said through my teeth. What I really wanted to say was, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!"

All I heard was some one sobbing. "Ciara."

My eyebrows furrowed and I slowly walked away from Embry. "Who is this?" The crying person didn't respond. "Are you okay? What wrong?"

The sobbing soul cleared its throat. "It's Nicole."

I froze in my place. "Mom? What happened?"

Then she started to cry even more, but she managed to say it. "She got kidnapped."

My eyes widened and I dropped my phone, leaving my mom alone on the other side.

"Ciara, what happened?" Embry asked.

I didn't answer. "I have to get home." I murmured. I could barely whisper.

"Who was on the phone?" He said.

I didn't care any more. I had to get to my sister. I didn't answer him; I just broke into a sprint.

I made my way out of the forest and I could see everyone by the fire, happy. The sun had already set, so I could barely see.

I kept running until Embry caught my arm. "Ciara, talk to me!" He yelled with great concern.

I didn't have time to answer him. I kept struggling to get out of his grasp.

I could feel people gazing at us. "HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON?" I could tell that was Sam's booming voice. I didn't look to see that everyone was started to

some to us.

"Ciara, speak to me!" Embry said. Then he let me go.

I ran to his truck. He followed me.

**NOTE: OH MY GOSH! This is the longest chapter I have ever wrote! I hope you enjoyed this long chapter. :)**


End file.
